The present disclosure relates to an optical coherence tomography apparatus measuring a test substance by using light interference between measurement light and reference light.
As an optical coherence tomography apparatus measuring a test substance by using light interference between measurement light and reference light, there is a two-beam type optical coherence tomography apparatus in which measurement light is split into a plurality of beams (refer to WO2010/143601 and JP-A-2010-259698).
As a configuration for measuring polarization characteristics of a test substance, there is a polarization sensitive OCT (PS-OCT).
Apparatuses obtained by improving the above-described apparatus are disclosed in Patent Documents 3 and 4, and obtain a plurality of tomographic images with a single light detector by using an optical delay path.